


Remember Us

by Madcinder



Series: Songs of the Puella Magi [33]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Akuma Homura, Latin, Madokami, Magical Girls, Poetry, Possibly Incorrect Latin, Post-Rebellion Story, Rebellion, Song Lyrics, The Law of The Cycles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 11:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madcinder/pseuds/Madcinder
Summary: In the new law of cycles, the new universe, the new lives and struggles of the Puella Magi. The heavens are a war for their souls between the darkness and the light.





	Remember Us

Praise be to the goddess  
The protector of all this  
The one who watches over us

Take me to the cycle  
Eternal revival  
And swear you'll remember us

Stand in your waking grave  
Walking the streets where you'll disappear  
Look at the lives you saved  
But when you're gone they won't shed a tear

Cry like the future will change  
Just know there is no way it ever can  
The end always seems so strange  
Violent death and the touch of a savior's hand

I see her reaching down...

Caelestis!  
Caelestis!

It's the queen of heaven  
Coming down for me

Caelestis!  
Caelestis!

My sisters, I remember them  
Memento Mori!

Caelestis!  
Caelestis!

Take me to the end of all  
No more tears, I'll shed at all  
Dormio in Elisium  
Caelestis somnium

Rejoice that your soul is saved  
Ride on the knowledge that there is more  
Recompense for all that you gave  
A paradise for you all to explore

Forget all your wounded pasts  
Fear and torment seldom suits you  
Just know that nothing good lasts  
There's dark days ahead, she's coming for you

I see her hand reaching up...

Tenebris!  
Tenebris!

A Satan's child is borne  
On wings of rebellion

Tenebris!  
Tenebris!

A sacred trust deformed  
Diabolus Puella!

Tenebris!  
Tenebris!

Save us from the end of all  
A billion tears, we shed them all  
Sanctum infernum  
Tenebris malum

Suicidal  
Our recital  
A sonnet for the stars

Universal  
Soul dispersal  
The light is where we are

Praise be to the goddess  
The protector of all this  
The one who watches over us

Take me to the cycle  
Eternal revival  
And swear you'll remember us

I will fight  
I will fall and I will die  
Never knowing why  
Such an end is to be had by the soldiers of the light

I will fly  
I will crash and I will cry  
Beneath you I will lie  
Oh my friend, can you tell me why we crusade for delight

Let us go into this eternal sleep  
Take me now to the heaven that you keep  
Let me see that the devil gets her due  
So I rest for eternity with you


End file.
